Saints that Run and a Religion that Walks
---- In Origo Lorelei could sense all the clashing Magical Forces. She had thought that the others of the Nine had finished this war. Despite being outnumbered by millions the invaders were gaining ground. She then teleported to an out the way little town where five invaders of near equal Magic Power between them were located. She concealed her Magic Power and was passed off as just a typical citizen. The Town of Glowmorn was a simple merchant town about two hundred miles from the Capital. One of many that sent products to the capitals. An out of the way rural town, with only a population of little over 2,000. Casualties would be low if any. Theia Zhulong looked around the town that she had managed to come across in her search to regroup with the others, she finds herself a bit confused at it's state. Having been one of the first Wizard Saints to have made it to this town before the other three showed up, she couldn't help but notice that the town itself hadn't been evacuated. She could smell a variety of different scents that were still fairly fresh, smells of hard working craftsmen that seemed have chose to hide in their homes and shops at the sounds of war; rather than be evacuated by the government to ensure their safety. Wow, these people must not care about their citizen's lives at all...I guess I shouldn't be surprised since their kind wants to exterminate entire population, according to what Sammy told me. She thinks to herself as she adjusts the sleeves of her S.F.E.R.I.C suit to make sure her skin was fairly covered in case their was any sudden attacks. I thought I smelt something new just appear a moment ago, something that smells far different than the scents of this town...but I don't sense any threatening magic power anywhere... She furrows her eyebrows in intrigued confusion, turning to one of her best friend's, "Hey Carwen, you smell anything off? Or is it just me? I could just be a bit antsy because I haven't run into any big trouble, unlike you guys." The fashionable yet ill-dressed saint made some stretching motions, trying to ease out her sore muscles. This is what I get for allowing myself to be tossed around like a ragdoll. she mentally scolded herself. Her attention then got directed elsewhere as Theia spoke to her. She allowed herself to smile at her, despite the less than cheery situation they have found themselves in. "You have nothing to be worried about, Theia. Considering the way you whooped my rear last time they should be rightfully shaking in their boots." Carwen quipped. However, she did not dismiss Theia's concerns. She took a few whiffs herself, trying to catch on to whatever it was that had Theia concerned. "Well, I sense what is to be expected in a public marketplace. Though admittedly it reeks a lot less..." Then she caught on to something. Could this be...? She felt the scent of something which clearly stuck out from every other smell. Usually, scents weave into each other, becoming slightly harder to distinguish, but not this one. This one stuck out like a sore thumb on unblemished milky skin. "Smells like overly expensive hair care, clothing, perfume... Smells like your typical highbred Silk-Stocker. But considering the circumstances, and the town, I wouldn't put my money on that it is a noble's business trip." Carwen said, not bothering to tell them to be ready, for she has enough faith in them to know that they are prepared for anything wherever they go. Lorelei saw the two ladies and assumed the others weren't all that far away; as their Magic was close. She knew they were foreigners but wasn't sure if they were soldiers in the invading army. Still concealing her Magic Power, Lorelei wasn't even on their radar as a mage let alone one of the Nine the Mages of Godlike power in the continent. She was concerned as the towns she was in was a neutral zone. The army aren't allowed in those towns, minus those within the Nine and direct command of the King. " She casually walked up to the ladies. "I overheard. A very simple reason there is no army here. The merchant towns are neutral zones. No one in the army minus the Nine or unless under the order of King Kladenets can even enter these towns. So they are happy. I doubt they even know a war is going on. Thousands of Enchantments were added to the buildings here. Wards keeping out combat magic. So why are Ishgarian in this town? If you're on the way to the Captial it's about two hundred miles to the west." The sudden increase and just as sudden decrease in magic power in the area caused Alice's ears to twitch, the strange occurrence only being likened to what happens when someone suddenly conceals their magical signature. It was suspicious, to say the least, putting the red-haired woman on guard as she decided to regroup with the others. Turning a corner onto the much wider street she saw a strange woman talking to both Carwen and Theia. She didn't need any form of enhanced senses to tell that the woman was out of place here, the arrogant smile that sat on her face told Alice that the woman before her thought highly of herself, possibly egotistical. The smell of the woman's perfume hit her as she walked up, the overpowering smell made her wonder whether or not there was a brothel nearby but knew where the smell emanated from. The smell added to her assumptions, it's overpowering odor practically begged for attention. She said nothing out loud but spoke telepathically to the two wizard saints, Surely you noticed the sudden fluctuation of magical power in the area. I believe it's safe to assume someone doesn't want us to know they're here. Perhaps it would have worked if they had concealed their power before showing up, Alice communicated to her two colleagues. Her eyes fell back on the woman, having caught a bit of the conversation as she walked up she decided to speak. "Yes, we're well aware of the military's prohibition. We came here on a trip in hopes of studying the economical structure of this country but that is none of your concern. We're quite happy conducting our study here until the petty war your king started is resolved, then we will head to the capital to complete said study but your directions are most appreciated," Alice lied, an emotionless glare sat on the woman who would surely begin to understand by now that she was not welcome. Samarra gives a slight smile at Alice's telepathic message to the group; the woman's straightforward demeanor always a welcomed change of pace for Samarra. She agreed with Alice's assessment, feeling a huge flux of power for a moment before it disappeared, something she probably guessed was a transportation spell from the same woman who had transported them in an earlier battle. Lorelei, I think is what Kiryk called her. Obviously one of the Nine with the power to move people to different locations. There's no real certainty to tell us the woman stopping Theia and Carwen is her though... Samarra thought as she stretches out her arm a bit. Her previous injury had been healed for the most part, Samarra being able to lift her left arm now with only minor discomfort, but something she would still be wary of overusing. Samarra had made her way up into a nearby building earlier, her presence suppressed from the moment the Saints group entered the large city. And so she had seen the woman approach the two Light Slayers from the upstairs window. When Alice decided to make her way out to join the group, Samarra's position was sealed, as she knew it was best to not show their entire number before the battle was in full swing. This position also allowed Samarra an elevated spot to do some recon on what could be their enemy.